This application for a Child Health Research Center (CHRC) focuses on use of molecular models of organogenesis as a paradigm for the integration of pediatric science and developmental biology. The goals of the Center are three-fold: (l) to bring together a unique group of vigorous and well- funded established investigators whose expertise lies in the application of molecular and developmental models to the problems of organogenesis and pediatriC disease, (2) to integrate the CHRC into extant intra- departmental programs for faculty development and research training in the Department of Pediatrics and the Center for Developmental Biology, and (3) to enhance the recruitment of women and minorities to scientific careers in pediatrics. Toward this end, the program will recruit two young pediatric faculty each year who will be funded for two years, with the option for a competitive renewal in the third year. These New Project Development Funds will be allocated in the amount of $40,000 for the first year, $45,000 for the second year, and $60,000 for the third year, the latter to he derived as $30,000 from the CHRC and $30,000 from the Department of Pediatrics. Three modes of career development will be utilized: (l) defined individual daily mentorship by an established investigator of the CHRC, (2) formal training in the techniques of molecular and cellular developmental biology through a 12-day residential laboratory course with graduate students and basic science faculty at the University of Minnesota's Itasca Laboratories and (3) structured training sessions in the preparation of abstracts, oral presentations, and research grant applications and in the transition from mentee to independent investigator through the Pediatric Grants Resource Office. In order to attain these ends, the CHRC at the University of Minnesota is organized into three parts. The administrative core includes Alfred F. Michael, M.D. (P.I.) and Margaret K. Hostetter, M.D. (Program Director), who have daily responsibility for recruitment, supervision, and program development for Pediatric Scholars. Dr. Sharon Muret-Wagstaff (Recruitment Officer) will enhance the administrative core by applying her established skills in minority recruitment for the pediatric residency program to the goals of the CHRC. The laboratory core will be headed by Drs. Christopher Wylie and Janet Heasman (co-Directors of the Core Laboratory), both renowned developmental biologists who will oversee the performance of the Pediatric Scholars in the 12-day residential laboratory course and who will disburse supply funds. Because of the widespread dissemination of techniques in molecular and cellular biology throughout the Department of Pediatrics and the close cooperation of the established investigators in the program, a central research core facility and the money to equip it are not requested. The training program of the CHRC consists of 10 established investigators recruited from the Departments of Pediatrics, Medicine, Cell Biology and Neuroanatomy, Microbiology, Neurology, Laboratory Medicine, and Physiology for their vigorous laboratory programs and their enthusiasm for the training of young investigators. Together with the established investigators, the programmatic emphasis on organogenesis and pediatric disease will create for these Pediatric Scholars a superb laboratory-based environment that will enable them to produce and prosper as academic pediatric scientists.